


三 十 九 度 的 夢-Alternative Ending

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: *这篇的另一个结局*主马东，副cp诺灿*第三/第一人称*bgm: Dance in the memories-中原惠子





	三 十 九 度 的 夢-Alternative Ending

*这篇的另一个结局

*主马东，副cp诺灿

*第三/第一人称

so loving you baby

如此爱着你 宝贝

会える時間の 1つ1つを

我们二人相处的一点一滴

こぼさぬように 今 

现在也不能丢掉

2度とはなれぬように きずなを

为了从此不再分开

深めて下さい

请让我们的关系再变深一点

6.

李东赫回到会社的早上，楷灿送过来的点心放在他桌上——这小子啥时候还懂得照顾我了，他想，再一看，这根本不是楷灿送的，署名是“your darling Mark”，他记得李敏亨说他在加拿大的名字是Mark，所以这是做什么……李东赫打开那个浅色的盒子，精致的曼德琳整齐地放在盒子底部，正中央有一个小盒子，

“东赫，来一下哦！”他的主管在叫他，放下盒子关上点心盒就过去了。

到晚上加班结束他才想起来那个小盒子，但是已经很疲倦了，就带着盒子回家了。差点在电车上睡着的他见到了同样下班回家在前几站上车的李敏亨。

“嘿，东赫”

“你别是跟踪我了吧”困得要死的李东赫语气好不到哪去。

“没，刚下班”李敏亨举起手里的电脑包，“你看到我给你的点心了吗”

李东赫看了一眼自己的公文包，里面装着那个神秘的小盒子，他觉得干脆就在李敏亨面前打开吧，有什么问题也不要紧，

“我，”

“靠？？”

“喜欢吗？”

“这个是多少……那个………克拉？的……？？”

“Seriously???”

“oh crap……李敏亨你他妈……………”

就在一个普通的不能再普通的夜晚，所有的一切都像蛛丝一样串联在了一起，十七岁，便利店，偶然出现的少年，钱，性爱，还有……李东赫自己。一段不是很复杂但是绝对乱七八糟的故事到这里告一段落，但是，这并不是结束，而是新的开始。

李敏亨送的薄荷色的戒指套到李东赫手上的那一刻，后者几乎无法呼吸，时间和空气通通静止在这一刻，空荡的只有他们俩的电车里只听得见两人略微凌乱的呼吸声。

“你……”这完全就是先斩后奏嘛，连一点给自己考虑的余地都没有，李东赫想，

“不喜欢我了就分开，反正我们也不能真的领证”李敏亨嘴角上扬，一口亲在李东赫冰凉的脸上。

太胡闹了，李东赫以为跟自己的亲弟弟上床已经够奇葩了，谁能想到自己竟然在一个月内就被求婚了，对象还是以前不辞而别的炮友，这谁顶得住啊？？他看着李敏亨的漂亮的脸，恍惚间又回到八年前的同样是深夜的便利店里，那个白衣服傻傻地笑着的男孩子，就在自己面前，问自己，我爱你，可以吗？

李泰英从熟人那里进了点进口的酒，到夜总会后门去接，今天楷灿没有来帮她，因为说“要去哥哥的盛大的婚礼”，她还小小地惊讶了一下，东赫？结婚？什么时候找的对象——知道对方是李敏亨以后她更惊讶了，那位从来只喝酒不跳舞的客人，在什么时候泡到的铁板一块的李东赫……

“八年前？硬要说的话”楷灿给自己倒了杯马提尼，“而且我最近才发现他家好有钱，在韩国和加拿大都有别墅之类的房子……哎，我要是有我哥这么好运多好，他虽然傻，运气真的很好，也从不缺有钱男人……”

“是谁说了男人靠不住的”泰英轻笑，

“那我就是靠得住的有钱男人啊”楷灿撇撇嘴，然后沉默了一会儿。

姐你还是不去吗，楷灿问。

“我得看着店啊，脱不开身”泰英吐了口眼圈，夹着烟卷的手搭在桌边，“帮我向他们问好哦，下个月他俩的酒钱都我请”

李敏亨也不过一个多月前来旋转公寓，跟泰英，楷灿几个常驻人员已经非常熟络——归根到底还是为了更了解李东赫。一个平时看着傻傻的人在这种时候因为爱的力量总能出乎人意料，甚至还拜托泰英教他做曼德琳——要是被李敏亨的家人或者老友知道了肯定惊得眼珠都要掉下来，一个专业炸厨房的料理白痴竟然开始做饭了，还是烘焙？

泰英两天前看到了楷灿准备的礼物，一根银色的项链，一小瓶男香，还有某奢侈品牌的皮夹一个，实用主义者李东赫不喜欢玫瑰花之类的没用还会枯萎的玩意儿，这是西街人尽皆知的事，“奢侈品他会喜欢吗”泰英询问的语气里带着笑意。

“他不喜欢也得喜欢，李敏亨什么家庭背景啊，我不送点值钱的还有什么脸去婚礼现场”

婚礼很豪华，但是人并不多，不如说是非常少，李敏亨和我都希望尽可能保持私密性，只请了各自的亲近的家属和十几年的老友。不过现场气氛还是很热烈的，大家提议让楷灿跳一段舞，李楷灿的舞可是西街最有名的，他爽快地答应了。

大家推杯换盏的同时，李楷灿已经拿起了话筒，原来他还要唱歌，不过谁不知道他的歌喉也很棒呢，我有点好奇他接下来会唱什么，蛋糕也放到一边不吃了看着他。然后那种旋转公寓和他在家里常放的蒸汽波旋律，我再一听不是，这次是正经的昭和80年代风的city pop，当然那种迷幻感丝毫未减。台上的歌者声音清亮，视线扫到我的时候露出一个不易察觉的微笑。如同大梦初醒。

♪I just dance in the sweet memories

♪傷ついて愛し方を

受伤之后才能学会

♪I just dance in the sweet memories

♪覺えて行くのね

如何去爱人

♪もうしばらくはきっと

已经过去了一段时间

♪夢の中をさまようでしょう

还在梦中徘徊吗

♪地圖さえも持たず

连地图也没有带

♪今ならわかる

现在明白了

♪アナタの背中の意味が

你背后的意义

我不知不觉靠到了李敏亨胸口，宽厚温暖，仿佛是整个屋子里最真实最不虚幻的存在。抬头看了看他，他像个十七十八岁的少年一样，笑得灿烂。

晚上回到家也很晚了，仅是淋浴也无法让我打起精神，一身沐浴露味的李敏亨凑上来索吻，我慢吞吞地推开，“哥，虽然新婚之夜是该那个，但是我们以前也做过很多次了不是吗，今晚放过我吧，好累……”

我直接横躺在床上，闭上眼，他趴到他身边，贴在耳后轻轻说，

“那你就睡，我来好好照顾你。”

酒后是不是更容易被拓张？可能是错觉，但是他不费什么力就插了进去，我的困意显然盖过了快感，一动不动地闷哼哼，他在我肩上，背上，后颈，烙下一个个绵长的吻，不是今天我还不知道这个打桩机可以这么温柔，我丢下一句“别弄在里面，我不想发烧”就昏昏沉沉地睡去。有什么事都第二天中午再说吧。

7.

嘿，（可能还是）没意思的老哥，

楷灿来了哦！很久没和你写信了，要问我为什么联系不上了，又“离家出走”了吗？泰英姐我也没告诉她，有点抱歉，应该早些和你们讲的，你还记得我高中班上的学习委员吗？就是那个学习运动样样都很好的，李帝努！Jeno！

我现在和他在济州岛啦，经营着自己的小酒馆，不是旋转公寓那种，是清吧，每晚有驻唱歌手的那种，他毕业以后我真的好久也联系不上了，结果这小子原来下海经商去了，很奇怪吧？我以为他会当科学家的，不过做生意也赚了不少钱，资助了我开了这家我一直想来的酒吧，真的很谢谢他。

跟他还没有开始恋爱，还是生意伙伴的关系而已，他看上去对我有意思，我也，但是我想再好好观察一段时间，哥你之前和敏亨哥不也，僵持？了好久吗，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，所以我要吸取经验，人生大事可一定要好好决定，哥也是这么想的吧，

所以哥有空可以来Full Sun坐坐呀，泰英姐也帮我转告一下吧，她来就全场免单，免单到下下辈子也不要紧，哦当然你也是，就是来回的路费酒店钱我不包，还是没有有钱到这种程度……哈哈哈哈哈哈

哥的婚后生活怎样？比你想象中好多了吧？敏亨哥并不是那种婚后就变脸的垃圾男人，一定为了你还学了不少生活技能，比如说他应该除了会烘焙还会做点饭了？但愿如此，一定要给我好好照顾我亲爱的哥哥，你有什么就跟我说，他要是没有……我让泰英姐好好收拾他！

开玩笑的，我相信你们一定很幸福地生活着，这样不就很好了吗，哥哥独身了二十多年终于有了归宿，我也特别感动……真是太好了，我虽然没有哥这么幸运，一切都要靠自己打拼，但是总有一天我也能拥有真正的爱吧？花柳巷出身之人也是有爱的，谁都可以爱，这是Jeno告诉我的，哥也这么觉得吗？应该是吧，不然那天也不会和我温存了，因为哥和我一样都想好好爱一个人。

就先这样吧，想你了再来信！对了，盒子里是那个之前的游戏机，对不起被我扣押了这么久，我想是时候物归原主了，怎么说，哥的八年的梦醒了，我的梦也醒了，不再需要这些东西来麻醉自己啦。下次遇见，我会给你再买个最新款，就是不知道你还玩不玩游戏了，那也不要紧，你要什么我都给你买，在你的弟弟这里不用客气。一直都可以随便使唤。

祝好，

Full Sun

I just dance in the sweet memories

きらめきを忘れないわ

我不会忘记那光芒

I just dance in the sweet memories

夢から醒めても

即使在梦醒之后

I just dance in the sweet memories

きらめきを忘れないわ

我不会忘记那光芒

I just dance in the sweet memories

夢から醒めても

即使在梦醒之后

——————————————终——————————————


End file.
